


Kairos

by KaitoLune



Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Moment in time, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoLune/pseuds/KaitoLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qilby only remembered a handful of times when he and Mina had this particular conversation. Cross-post from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kairos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [discopolice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discopolice/gifts).



> Requested by [discopolice](http://tmblr.co/mbmweCxZG3DESOwx_k4WvGA) (probably less fighting than you were hoping for. ^^’). Takes place several lives before the Eliatrope Exodus.
> 
> Prompt: Prompt: Qilby and Mina fighting over Chibi

In all his lives, Qilby remembered only a handful of times when he, Mina, and Chibi had all hatched with their dragon-siblings a few years apart of each other. He remembered more of his childhoods seeing Chibi and Mina together as adults in passing than being their schoolmates under Glip’s scrutinizing gaze. He remembered more times when he and Chibi were together with Mina as a little girl who clung to Chibi like some child that had reunited her father than times when the three would attempt to outdo each other in the arts of weaving ribbons of wakfu. He even remembered more times arguing with Mina in calm voices and special gestures about who would tell a preteen Chibi about the dreaded “dragons and dofus” than he remembered—

  
“Lost in your Memories, again?” asked Mina. Qilby had learned to recognize her tone as one of calm demand. The eliatrope in white squinted at her pale and blue form sitting in the chair across from him and her incessant tapping before pushing up his spectacles.  


Mina gave him an unfocused glance before shaking her head. “And which Memory would you like to use to beseech me to leave him to you?”  


Qilby remembered this one all too well. “It may as well be the Dragon as the Horned King’s wish,” he grumbled, letting the specific memory he had chosen to retort go back into the sea of lives.  


“And only the Prophet would know that,” she replied. “You should know that it is the Goddess as Keni who determines marriage.” She placed her hands on the old history tome resting in her lap, one that he had written and rewritten in many of his past lives. “I know you are gifted with Memory—“  


“You are too kind, Mina.”  


“—but there is no guarantee that he will choose you this time,” she said. She looked at him, her narrowed dark eyes reminding him of some distant conversation with a past Mina, advising him that many variables existed in life. Then another with Chibi and some complex mathematics problem that Qilby could now reduce to a single variable and a single solution—  


A sharp cough pulled him back. Again, Qilby readjusted his spectacles and sat up right in his chair. Mina stared at him, her shoulders relaxed and still, save for the tapping finger against the leather-bound tome. Exhaling, and rubbing his temples, he said, “Goddess as Vaila determines that everything falls in a certain places, but with a set number of variables, the same events will eventually happen.”  


“That works for either of us.”  


“Yes,” admitted he. His eyes turned to the floor and readjusted his glasses. “For either you or I.”  


Mina rested her chin on her hand, turning her glance away.  


Qilby, with nothing left to keep him in the presence, returned to the waves of his previous lives.  


“Why are you sitting in the studies of the library?”  


Qilby snapped up as he recognized the warmth of the dark-cloaked eliatrope’s wakfu. He turned seeing Chibi standing before the closed-door, covered in blue and white petals making him look like the night sky. Qilby adjusted himself, clearing his throat and turning his attention to Mina. However, she had already stood and put the book on the closest stone table. The newcomer glanced between the two, head tilted to the side and petals falling from his hat.  


With a shrug, Chibi opened a portal behind him and a large smile on his face. “My friends, why do you shut yourselves up here? The quat petals descend from the mountains in the west parts of the city.”  


“We will follow shortly,” responded Qilby. Satisfied, Chibi disappeared into the za’ap portal and to the west side of the capital. Once the za’ap closed, Mina turned to Qilby with her hands folded and her face tinted red. She caught Qilby, causing the male eliatrope to grumble.  


She sighed, before crossing the small room to the door. She waved her hands and created a za’ap portal. She glanced back at him, her fixed face softened by a small smile. “I pray the Goddess as Vaila and the Horned King as the Dragon King to ensure that the pieces for us to stay friends. I wish you pray for the same.”  


Qilby blinked as she turned back and disappeared into the portal. He searched through the tides of memories. Maybe the variables were a little different this time, he mused before rising to join his friends.


End file.
